Real love
by Sarista
Summary: Verzweifelt versucht Harry Draco die Zeit in Askaban angenehmer zu gestalten. Doch Draco öffnet nichteinmal die Briefe von ihm. Wird Harry wieder den Weg zu seinem Geliebten finden oder wird die Mauer aus Eis ewig zwischen ihnen stehen? komplett!
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Real love  
  
**Teil: **Prolog/8 (Epilog)  
  
**Autor: **Sarista  
  
**E-Mail: **frankpetra.freitagt-online.de  
  
**Serie: **Harry Potter  
  
**Rating: **PG – 13  
  
**Warnung: **Das ist eine Slash – Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
**Anmerkung: **Diese Story ist das Sequel zu „You're my angel". Man sollte „You're my angel"gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen.  
  
**Widmung: **Ich widme diese Story Blue, weil sie mich mit ihrem Kommentar daran erinnert hat, dass ich die ganzen lieben Leser viel zu lange hab warten lassen. Es tut mir leid und ich hoffe, der Prolog kann euch entschädigen und ich werde mich bemühen schneller weiter zu schreiben. Viel Spaß!  
  
**Anmerkung: **Der Prolog wurde nicht gebetat, weil Vanillia zur Zeit viel zu tun hat. Ich hoffe, es sind nicht allzuviele Fehler drin.  
  
_Prolog  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen lehnte Draco sich näher an seinen Harry, kuschelte sich an ihn, als wäre ihm kalt. Dabei war es mitten im Hochsommer und die beiden lagen in Badehosen am See, einer ihrer Lieblingsorte. Trotzdem kam es in letzter Zeit selten vor, dass sie gemeinsam hier waren. Schließlich waren sie beide in gehobenen Positionen und hatten somit sehr wenig bis gar keine Freizeit.  
  
„Weißt du noch, wie schön es war jeden Tag hierher zu kommen?", fragte Harry Draco leise. Der ehemalige Slytherin konnte nur seufzend zustimmen.  
  
Gleich nach seinem Unfall, vor fünf Monaten, waren sie beinahe täglich an den See gegangen. Anfangs nur um Dracos Muskeln wieder zu trainieren, aber schon nach einer Woche hatten sie entdeckt, dass sie hier beinahe ungestört waren und so hatten sie viele Stunden gemeinsam am See gelegen. Baden konnten die beiden zu der Jahreszeit natürlich noch nicht, aber sie hatten sich trotzdem nie gelangweilt. Nun fanden sie nur noch gelegentlich Termine, an denen sie beide Zeit hatten.  
  
Aber wir haben ja noch alle Zeit der Welt, dachte Draco und er war sicher, dass sein Lebensgefährten ähnliche Gedanken hatte.  
  
Die erholsame Stille am See wurde plötzlich durch Schritte unterbrochen und bevor die beiden sich auch nur erheben konnten, standen schon zwanzig Männer um sie herum. Sie alle trugen Uniformen der Aurorengruppe, die sich auf das Finden und Fassen von Todessern spezialisiert hatten.  
  
„Mister Malfoy, stehen Sie auf und ziehen Sie sich an. Es sei denn, Sie wollen gerne in einer Badehose nach Askaban", forderte der Leiter Draco auf und als dieser sich nicht rührte, zog man ihn einfach hoch und warf ihm die Sachen über. Sie hatten ihn schon fast ganz angezogen, als Harry aus seiner Starre erwachte.  
  
„Was tun Sie da? Sie haben kein Recht ihn mitzuschleifen!", schrie er den Leiter der Gruppe an und wollte Draco befreien, wurde jedoch zurückgehalten.  
  
„Wir haben eindeutige Hinweise darauf, dass er ein Todesser ist und somit haben wir das Recht und die Pflicht sofort einzugreifen und ihn im Sinne der allgemeinen Sicherheit abzuführen", antwortete man ihm.  
  
Auch Draco erwachte endlich aus seinem anfänglichen Schock, aber es war zu spät. Die Auroren fesselten ihn, erklärten ihm sein Recht zu schweigen und apparierten dann ohne ein weiteres Wort an Harry mit dem jungen Malfoy.  
  
###  
  
Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Obwohl, eigentlich hätte ich mir das sparen können, denn es war noch komplett dunkel. Erst um zwölf würde die Sonne hoch genug stehen, um in meine Zelle zu scheinen. Es würde also so lange dunkel bleiben, außer einer der Wachleute machte Licht. Das war allerdings sehr unwahrscheinlich, denn sie kamen frühestens zum Mittag zu uns, den ehemaligen Todessern. Falls sie überhaupt kamen. Doch diesmal schienen sie eine Ausnahme zu machen, denn ich vernahm Schritte. Und es waren nicht nur die Versuche eines Gefangenen ein bisschen Sport zu treiben, denn sie klangen nach Schuhen auf Stein. Wer von uns „Sklaven"konnte sich schon diesen Luxus leisten. Und tatsächlich kam kurz darauf ein Wachmann zu meiner Zelle.  
  
„Morgen Mr. Malfoy. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?", versuchte er wie immer gute Laune zu verbreiten. Das war das schlimmste an dem Personal. Entweder waren sie auch depressiv oder unnatürlich fröhlich.  
  
„Hör auf zu schleimen und sag mir lieber, was du von mir willst", blaffte ich ihn an. Falls er etwas Nettes erwartet hatte, ließ er sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken. Er steckte nur wortlos einen Brief durch die Gitterstäbe, nebenbei bemerkt sehr mutig von ihm, ich könnte ja schließlich irgendeine Seuche haben, und ging dann laut pfeifend weg. Er ließ sogar extra für mich das Licht. Wie freundlich! Jedoch hatte er sich die „Mühe"umsonst gemacht. Ich hatte nicht vor diesen Brief zu lesen. Nicht einmal öffnen wollte ich ihn. Wozu denn auch? Ich wusste auch so was drin stand. Lieber Draco, wie geht es dir? Gestern passierte dies und das. Davor hat der und der das gemacht und nun vermuten alle, dass er das und das noch macht. BlaBlaBla Ich hole dich bald raus. BlaBlaBla. Ich soll dich von XYZ grüßen. Harry Zu mindestens stand das oder ähnliches in den letzten sechs Briefen, die ich geöffnet hatte. Immer der gleiche unpersönliche Müll. Nichts von wegen ‚Ich liebe dich' oder ‚Ich vermisse dich'. Wieso denn auch? Wir hatten uns ja auch nur ewige Liebe geschworen. Da kann es schon mal vor kommen, dass alle sechsundzwanzig verfassten Briefe recht unpersönlich waren, oder? Von wegen! Da fehlte nur noch, dass statt „du"„Sie"geschrieben wurde!  
  
Meine trüben Gedanken wurden durch ein plötzliches Auflachen unterbrachen. Es kam aus der Nachbarzelle, irgend so ein verrückter namens Crouch, wahrscheinlich wieder einmal einer seiner Anfälle. Die hatte er regelmäßig. Dann glaubte er wieder daran, dass der geniale Lord ihn retten würde und so weiter. Ich verdrehte zum wohl zehnten Mal die Augen und stand dann auf. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust noch länger nachzudenken. Ich brauchte eine Beschäftigung. Mein Gehirn war es nicht gewöhnt so lange ohne wirkliche Arbeit zu bleiben. Dann machte es, was es wollte, und fing einfach ohne meine Erlaubnis an über gewisse Gryffindors nachzudenken. Genau das wollte ich nämlich nicht tun. Aber meine Bemühungen waren wie immer vergebens. Etwas zwang mich dazu, über ihn nachzudenken, ihn zu lieben, ihn zu hassen und ihn doch zu vermissen. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte ich mir die Frage, warum ich ihn nicht vergessen konnte. Eigentlich wären mir selbst Dementoren lieber gewesen. Dann hätte ich wenigstens schon nach ein paar Monaten den Verstand verloren und müsste nach zwei Jahren nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.  
  
Zu meinem Glück kam in dem Moment ein Wachmann und verkündete uns, dass es in zehn Minuten zum Mittagessen ging. Endlich eine Ablenkung. Langsam stand ich auf und versuchte wenigstens etwas meine Haare zu glätten. Ganz nach meinem Lebensmotto: ‚Wenn schon untergehen, dann wenigstens mit wehenden Fahnen.' Gegen meine Gefühle musste ich lachen. Nun wusste ich endlich mal, warum die anderen auch manchmal ohne Erheiterung in Gelächter ausbrachen. Sie konnten genauso wenig wie ich etwas dafür. Manchmal haben wir „Sklaven" einfach keine Kontrolle über unseren Körper oder unsere Gedanken. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie oft ich mir schon überlegt habe, was Vater wohl hierzu sagen würde, bis mir dann einfiel, dass er ja knapp neben mir wohnte. Genau fünf Zellen lagen zwischen uns.  
  
Ich war nun schon zwei Jahre hier und es hatte sich in all der Zeit nicht wirklich viel verändert. Der Essensaal sah noch immer genau gleich aus. Überall standen Wachen, es gab nur Löffel als Besteck, die Bänke waren fest verankert. Ich glaube dieser Raum war das Lieblingszimmer vieler Gefangenen. Hier konnte man endlich mal etwas anderes tun, als Selbstgespräche zu führen und in einer kleinen Zelle auf und ab rennen. Wenn die Wärter einen guten Tag hatten durften wir uns sogar mit den anderen unterhalten. Wie immer setzte ich mich neben meinen Vater. Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja vorgenommen, keinen Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen, aber ich hatte sonst ja niemanden. Harry schickte mir nur unpersönliche Briefe, Blaise war auf der Flucht und Pansy hatte einen übernatürlich eifersüchtigen Ehemann. Also blieb nur mein Vater.  
  
„Für dich ist heute ein Brief gekommen?", begann er, kaum das wir saßen, ein Gespräch. Er hatte sich ja wirklich sehr verbessert, aber neugierig war er immer noch.  
  
„Ja. Ein gewisser ganz toller Gryffindor hat mir wieder irgendeinen Schwachsinn geschrieben. Ich habe ihn nicht mal geöffnet."Ich glaube so verachtend hatte ich bis dahin noch nie über ihn gesprochen. Besonders das Wort Gryffindor betonte ich besonders kalt. Damit auch ja keiner merkte, wie sehr ich ihn noch immer liebte. Am Grinsen meines Vaters erkannte ich jedoch, dass er mich durchschaut hatte. Wir waren uns einfach zu ähnlich. Besonders in solchen Angelegenheiten. Natürlich versuchte ich meine Nervosität zu überspielen. „Und? Hast du schon wieder was von Severus gehört?" Auch diesen Versuch bemerkte er sofort. Trotzdem antwortete er mir nach kurzem Zögern. „Nein. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er noch Kontakt zu mir haben will. Schließlich versuchen sie ja immer noch ihn als Todesser zu ‚enttarnen'"Wieder mal grinste er breit und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich war zwar seiner Meinung, die Behörden dachten sich viele Anklagen nur aus, aber so was musste man ja nicht unbedingt vor den Wächtern raushängen lassen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man ordentliche Duschzeiten haben wollte. Und ich hatte so gar keine Lust immer als letzter zu duschen. Also nickte ich nur schwach und wandte mich dann meinem Essen zu. Es gab ganz überraschend Nudeln verdünnt mit Wasser. Wie immer.  
  
###  
  
Hoffnungsvoll guckte ich die Post durch, doch auch diesmal wurde ich wieder enttäuscht. Kein Brief von Draco. Dabei hatte ich ihn in den letzten fünf Briefen immer wieder aufgefordert mir doch bitte zu antworten. Ich hatte sogar extra bei den Behörden nachgefragt, ob meine Briefe auch wirklich zugestellt werden und anscheinend kommen sie alle an. Aber warum antwortet er mir dann nicht?  
  
Die restliche post ist wie immer belanglos. Ein paar Rechnungen, ein oder zwei Urlaubspostkarten von irgendwelchen Bekannten und vielleicht noch ein Brief von Ron oder Hermine. Und natürlich die Post für Sirius.  
  
„Mach nicht so'n Gesicht Harry", forderte Remus mich wie beinahe jeden Morgen auf und auch Sirius, der gerade zur Tür reinkam wollte mich aufmuntern. Diesmal mit dem Vorschlag in ein Schwimmbad zu fahren. Gestern hatte er einen Vergnügungstag vorgeschlagen und den Tag davor einen Einkaufsbummel. Natürlich machte es mir Spaß mit den beiden, aber die Sorgen um Draco ließen mich einfach nicht los. Schon seit fast zwei Jahren versuchte ich vergeblich ihn freizubekommen, aber das Ministerium glaubte mir einfach nicht, dass er unschuldig war. Es war wirklich ungerecht.  
  
Die Erlaubnis ihm schreiben zu dürfen war schon schwer zu bekommen und dann schien er meine Briefe noch nicht mal zu lesen. An Besuchsrecht war leider gar nicht zu denken und auch die Briefe wurden strengstens kontrolliert. So konnte ich ihm nichts über meine Gefühle oder Absichten schreiben, denn alles was die Gefangenen direkt beeinflussen könnte, war verboten. Also wich ich auf die normalen Nachrichten aus. So hatte er wenigstens ein wenig Kontakt zur Außenwelt und stand nach seiner Freilassung, an die ich immer noch fest glaubte, nicht völlig orientierungslos dar.  
  
„Findest du nicht, dass du endlich wieder richtig leben solltest Harry? Du verbringst jetzt schon so lange die Zeit mit Briefen an ihn, Klagen ans Ministerium oder Berufungsschreiben", versuchte Sirius erneut mich von ihm loszubringen, aber ich ignorierte das, wie immer.  
  
Ich wusste ja, dass ich eigentlich wieder arbeiten sollte (nicht das meine Finanzen einen Anlass dazu gaben) und mit dem Grübeln aufhören sollte. Aber ich konnte Draco einfach nicht im Stich lassen, schließlich liebte ich ihn und er gehörte einfach wieder zu mir.  
  
Zeitweise war ich sogar so verzweifelt gewesen, dass ich zu ihm nach Askaban kommen wollte. Das wurde allerdings nicht genehmigt. Aus Sorge um mich waren dann Sirius und Remus zu mir gezogen und behüteten mich wie Eltern. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich vor allem nachts alleine und einsam. Draco fehlte mir, daran änderte auch das Ausbleiben seiner Antworten nichts. Außerdem hatte er bestimmt einen sehr guten Grund mir nicht zu antworten.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging ich noch mal alle Akten und Paragraphen durch, die ich bisher zu Dracos Fall gesammelt hatte. Immerhin waren das schon stolze fünfzehn Ordner. Aber ich hatte immer noch keinen wirklichen Berufungsgrund gefunden, den das Ministerium auch akzeptieren würde, akzeptieren musste. Dafür hätte ich nun aber problemlos Anwalt werden können und tatsächlich dachte ich darüber nach ein Jurastudium zu machen. Dann könnte ich Draco nämlich selbst verteidigen und müsste keinen Anwalt anstellen, der dann vielleicht nur halbherzig bei der Sache war.  
  
Bis zum Mittag hatte ich bereits drei Paragraphen gefunden, die zu mindestens eine Verbesserung der Chancen auf Berufung bedeuten könnten. Dies mit einem wirklichen Grund müsste von dem Zaubergerichtshof akzeptiert werden. Es fehlte halt nur noch der Grund.  
  
Auch den Nachmittag verbrachte ich mit der Suche und so fiel ich abends völlig müde und mit erschöpften Augen ins Bett. Wieder war ein Tag vorbei und wieder hatte ich keine Lösung gefunden.  
  
Prolog Ende _


	2. Kapitel 1

Titel: Real love  
  
Teil: 1/8 (Epilog)  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitagt-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG – 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash – Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Story ist das Sequel zu „You're my angel". Man sollte „You're my angel"gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen.  
  
Danksagung:  
  
Lina # Du hast das erste Review zu dieser Story geschrieben! Gratulation! #KeksundSektflascheüberreicht#  
  
Little Lion # Ich hoffe mal, dass sich deine Fragen in dem Kapitel klären. Einen Anwalt hatte er übrigens nicht, weil die Festnahme so plötzlich war und es nie eine Verhandlung gab #bedankundkeksreicht#  
  
Leah # So viele schöne Ideen, hätte ich die bloß gehabt #seufz# Aber ich könnte ja #murmel# Siehst du was du angerichtet hast? Jetzt habe ich wieder neue Ideen und muss den Plot wieder umschreiben #heul# #LoreleizustimmundeinPlotbunny-Warnschildbesorg# #trotzdembedankundkeksreicht#  
  
Amidala85 # So viele Erwartungen und dabei steck ich doch gerade mitten in einem Krea-Tief #seufz# Ich hoffe, ich enttäusch dich nicht zu sehr #bedankundkeksreicht#  
  
Blue # Du vertraust mir? #erstauntist# Und das wo ich schon den dritten Teil schreibe? Wenn du wüsstest, was ich noch alles – hups Jetzt hätte ich beinahe zu viel verraten #grins# #bedankundkeksreicht#  
  
Ella Mortensen # Danke, dass du mich an diese Story erinnert hast. Das fertige Kapitel liegt schon ´ne ganze Weile auf meinem PC, aber ich hatte es einfach vergessen #dickesDaneschön# #knuddel#  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank an euch alle und es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber das war der Urlaub und danach hatte ich es einfach vergessen. Es soll nie wieder vorkommen und das nächste Kapitel wird in spätestens zwei Wochen da sein, versprochen. #alleknuddel#

Kapitel 1  
  
Wütend starrte Harry die Wand an. Er war es ja schon gewöhnt, dass man ihn nicht gerade freundlich beim Ministerium behandelte, aber ganz versetzt hatte man ihn noch nie. Würde sein Anliegen nicht so wichtig sein, er wäre schon nach einer halben Stunde gegangen. Aber so saß er hier immer noch, auch wenn sein Termin schon vor beinahe drei Stunden gewesen wäre.  
  
Gerade als er zum Minister gehen wollte, um sich zu beschweren, öffnete sich die Tür und Frau Johnson, die Gerichtssprecherin, trat ein.  
  
Sie schien überrascht zu sein, ihn noch vorzufinden, denn das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht flackerte für kurze Zeit. Aber sie fing sich selbstverständlich wieder und begrüßte ihn wie immer mit falscher Höflichkeit, zu der Verspätung verlor sie kein Wort.  
  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister Potter?", fragte sie ihre Standartfrage.  
  
„Ich würde gerne die Wiederaufnahme des Falles von Draco Lucius Malfoy beantragen."  
  
Harry musste zugeben, dass Frau Johnson gut trainiert war, denn ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, die darauf hin gewiesen hätte, dass er dieses Anliegen schon an die fünfzig Mal vorgetragen hatte.  
  
„Was bewegt Sie dazu, dies zu beantragen? Haben Sie einen neuen Beweis"Sie brach in einen kurzen und eindeutig falschen Hustenanfall aus. „ gefunden, der die ähm Unschuld von Mister Malfoy belegt?"  
  
„Ja, ich habe tatsächlich einen Paragraphen gefunden, der eine Wiederaufnahme des Falles verlangt."Harry lächelte sie siegessicher an. „Und falls es wieder in den Aktenschränken brennen sollte, wo mein Antrag gelagert wird, kann ich Sie beruhigen: Ich habe mehrere Kopien angefertigt und Sie brauchen sich einfach nur an mich wenden, ich kann Ihnen sofort ein anderes Exemplar bringen."  
  
Mit Genuss beobachtete Harry, wie Frau Johnson versuchte ihre Gesichtsmuskeln unter Kontrolle zu halten und gleichzeitig eine neutrale Antwort zu finden. Schließlich erwiderte sie nur, dass der Antrag bearbeitet werden würde und man sich bei Harry melden würde. Anschließend verabschiedete sie ihn mit falscher Höflichkeit und der ehemalige Gryffindor stand zufrieden lächelnd auf dem Flur. Endlich ein Sieg.  
  
###  
  
Ein letztes Mal atmete Harry tief durch, dann klingelte er an der Tür von César Rybou. Der Franzose galt als der beste Anwalt von ganz London und auch wenn sein Honorar unverschämt hoch ausfallen würde, wollte Harry ihn unbedingt für den Fall gewinnen.  
  
César öffnete die Tür und bat ihn lächelnd herein. Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an, der perfekt zu seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen passte. Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass der Anwalt, trotz oder gerade wegen seines fortgeschrittenen Alters, verdammt attraktiv aussah.  
  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun Mister Potter?", begann César das Gespräch, nachdem sie sich im Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatten.  
  
„Ich suche für einen Bekannten einen Anwalt um ein Wiederaufnahmeverfahren zu gewinnen."  
  
„Und warum kommt Ihr Bekannter nicht persönlich her?"  
  
„Weil er derzeit in Askaban sitzt und keinerlei Freigang bekommt."  
  
Harry konnte im Gesicht des Anwalts keinerlei Änderung erkennen, das Lächeln war noch immer freundlich und auch sonst schien sich nichts an der Stimmung verändert zu haben. Aber kurzzeitig glaubte der ehemalige Gryffindor ein Funkeln in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu sehen. Er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es eine Einbildung oder Wirklichkeit war.  
  
„Worum geht es denn genau? Haben Sie Unterlagen zu dem Fall?"  
  
Schnell holte Harry die Mappe mit dem Antrag und den Beschreibungen heraus und reichte sie César.  
  
„Es geht um Draco Lucius Malfoy. Er wurde ohne ein wirkliches Verfahren als Todesser verurteilt und nach Askaban geschickt. Ich versuche schon seit einiger Zeit den Fall wieder ins Gespräch zu bringen und eine Wiederaufnahme zu erwirken. Bis jetzt wurde diese Forderung immer abgelehnt, aber diesmal haben sie zugestimmt und in zwei Monaten wird die Verhandlung sein", sprudelte es aus Harry raus, hastig und mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Kritisch blätterte César die Unterlagen durch und der ehemalige Gryffindor konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Sicher gab es noch viele andere Anwälte in London, aber César Rybou war der beste und Harry rechnete sich mit ihm die besten Chancen aus.  
  
„Ich denke", nahm der Anwalt das Gespräch wieder auf, „dieser Fall könnte interessant werden und ich wäre bereit ihn zu übernehmen, wenn der Lohn stimmt."  
  
„Geld ist kein Problem. Wie glauben Sie stehen die Chancen?"  
  
„Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Kommen Sie doch einfach in ein paar Tagen noch mal vorbei. Hätten Sie Donnerstag Zeit?"  
  
Nachdem Harry nickte, machten sie eine genaue Uhrzeit aus und verabschiedeten sich höflich voneinander.  
  
###  
  
„Du hast also einen Anwalt gefunden?", fragte Sirius erstaunt, als Harry sich gutgelaunt an den Tisch setzte.  
  
„Den besten! César scheint Interesse an dem Fall zu haben und es heißt, dass er dann keinen einzigen Fall je verloren hat", antwortete Harry mit deutlichem Stolz in der Stimme. So lange hatte er recherchiert und gearbeitet und endlich zeigten sich die ersten Erfolge. Er hatte den besten Anwalt, eine perfekte Vorbereitung und das Besuchsrecht. Wenn man's genau nahm hatte nur César ein Besuchsrecht, aber über ihn konnte Harry endlich erfahren, wie es Draco ging und was dieser dachte.  
  
„Und du bist sicher, dass das alles funktioniert? Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, aber ich habe da so meine Zweifel. Die Geschworenen haben schon seit einiger Zeit keinen Todesserverdacht abgestritten und das Ministerium wird alles daran setzten, dass sich das auch nicht ändert."  
  
„Du hast ja Recht, Remus. Es wird sicher nicht einfach werden, aber zusammen mit César schaff ich das schon und außerdem ist Draco unschuldig."  
  
„Nicht wirklich unschuldig", warf Sirius ein, „immerhin hat er für einige Zeit dem Dunklen Lord gedient. Zwar ohne das Mal, aber gedient hat er ihm trotzdem."  
  
„Aber doch nicht freiwillig! Man hat ihn dazu gezwungen! Ich habe euch das doch schon ein paar Mal erklärt: Draco wurde von seinem Vater dazu gezwungen und deswegen ist er unschuldig!"Damit schien das Gespräch für Harry beendet zu sein, denn er wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. So bemerkte er nicht, wie Remus und Sirius sich besorgte Blicke zu warfen. Sie fürchtete, dass Harry den Schmerz einer erneuten Verurteilung nicht ertragen würden und besprachen noch bis tief in die Nacht, als Harry schon lange schlief, wie sie diesen Schmerz verhindern könnten. Aber als sie schließlich kurz vor dem Morgengrauen endlich zu Bett gingen, hatten sie noch keine Lösung gefunden.  
  
###  
  
Dunkelheit.  
  
Überall Dunkelheit.  
  
Was ist das? Was ist das für ein Geräusch? Lachen?  
  
Kaltes, gehässiges Lachen.  
  
Es tut weh.  
  
Reizt mein Herz, scheint es zu verbrennen.  
  
‚Ich werde dir nicht verzeihen und um dir Mühen und mir Zeit zu sparen, kannst du unsere Affäre als beendet betrachten!'  
  
‚Affäre beendet'  
  
‚Affäre'  
  
Woher kam diese Stimme? Warum tat das so weh?  
  
Wieder kaltes, gehässiges Lachen...  
  
In ewiger Dunkelheit.  
  
Überall Dunkelheit,  
  
Und kaltes, gehässiges Lachen.  
  
###  
  
Mit einem heiseren Schrei erwachte Draco. Er war schweißgebadet und Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Wieder einer dieser verdammten Alpträume. Er versuchte sich zwar tagsüber einzureden, dass er Harry nicht brauchte, aber ihm war doch klar, dass das nicht stimmte. Jede Nacht bewies er sich selbst aufs Neue das Gegenteil.  
  
Aus der Nachbarzelle kam wieder das Lachen von dem Verrückten. Dann sang er wieder, ein Geburtstagslied für den Lord. Aus anderen Zellen hörte man leises Fluchen, doch ansonsten war es still.  
  
Viele schliefen wohl noch. Draco wusste zwar nicht genau, wie spät es war, aber anscheinend vor um sechs, denn dann würden die ersten wieder wach werden und sich leise miteinander unterhalten. Das war der einzige Vorteil daran, dass die Wachleute nur so selten kamen: kaum einer verbot ihnen geflüsterte Gespräche.  
  
Aber noch war es still und schon nach kurzer Zeit sank Draco wieder in leichten Schlaf. Es war nicht sonderlich erholsam, dafür jedoch traumlos und das war schon mal was wert.  
  
Als er wieder aufwachte, schien schon Sonne auf den Gang, also würde es bald Mittag geben. Zuvor würde man sie zum Duschen schicken, wie jeden Mittwoch.  
  
Draco betrat zusammen mit seinem Vater den Duschraum. In einer Ecke sah man schon ein paar Gefangene Duschen, bald würden sich auch welche hinzugesellen um die gemeinsame unbewachte Zeit für Sex oder ähnliches zu verwenden. Dem Blonden war das alles egal. Er ignorierte die anderen einfach, auch auf den Gestank achtete er nicht. Draco hatte seinen Platz und niemand würde ihn stören. Die Zeit, wo einer der Wächter ihn länger da behielt um ihm eine „Lektion"zu erteilen war glücklicherweise vorbei und so duschte er in völliger Ruhe.  
  
Eigentlich wie immer.  
  
Auf einmal verspürte er einen starken Schmerz in der Brust. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen. Auch das passierte in letzter Zeit häufiger. Der Schmerz würde gleich vorbeisein, dachte er zu mindestens.  
  
Doch es wurde nicht besser, diesmal war es anders. Draco wurde endgültig schwarz vor Augen und er bemerkte weder die Rufe seines Vaters, noch die Blicke der anderen Gefangenen, als er zu Boden fiel und nicht wieder aufstand.  
  
TBC 

Anmerkung: Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich weiß, dass das ein gemeines Ende ist und ich weiß auch, dass ich grausam und gemein bin. Dafür kommt das nächste Kapitel aber auch bald. Ist das nicht wirklich fair von mir #grins#? Bis dann Sarista


	3. Kapitel 2

Titel: Real love

Teil: 2/8 (Epilog)

Autor: Sarista

E-Mail: frankpetra.freitagt-online.de

Serie: Harry Potter

Rating: PG – 13

Warnung: Das ist eine Slash – Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Anmerkung: Diese Story ist das Sequel zu „You're my angel". Man sollte „You're my angel"gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen.

Danksagung: Tia und Ella Mortensen. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Kapitel 2

„Ich will ganz ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Mister Potter: Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass wir diesen Fall gewinnen werden. Das Ministerium wird alles mögliche tun um uns zu behindern und ich brauche dringend mehr Informationen von dem Betroffenen selbst", sagte César mit fester Stimme. Doch Harry war weder überrascht noch verzweifelt. Ihm war schon vorher bewusst gewesen, dass es nicht leicht werden würde und genau aus diesem Grund hatte er auch das Besuchsrecht besorgt. So würde der Anwalt sich einen ersten Eindruck verschaffen können und vor allem konnte er dann mit Draco die genaue Aussage durchgehen.

„Sie können Draco Malfoy treffen. Das Ministerium hat einem Treffen und einer Absprache zugestimmt und Sie können jederzeit nach Askaban fahren und sich ein Bild von Draco machen", erwiderte Harry ohne Zögern. Zuerst hatte er zwar vorgehabt, Draco selbst zu besuchen, aber er sah ein, dass ein Treffen zwischen dem Anwalt und dem Angeklagten weitaus nützlicher war.

„Dann werde ich in den nächsten Tagen hinfahren und mich mit ihm unterhalten. Sie können in der Zwischenzeit schon versuchen Lucius Malfoy zu dem Verhandlungstermin aus Askaban herauszuholen. Seine Aussage wird zwar nicht viel bringen, da er ja selbst verurteilt wurde, aber lieber einen fünfzigprozentigen Zeugen, als gar keinen. Ich werde mich an Sie wenden, wenn ich mit Mister Draco Malfoy gesprochen habe. Auf Wiedersehen."

Auch Harry verabschiedete sich höflich und ging.

* * *

Müde versuche Draco sich aufzurichten, doch der Schmerz zwang ihn zurück. Nur langsam gewöhnte sich sein Kopf wieder an die Arbeit und dementsprechend lange dauerte es, bis seine Erinnerungen wieder da waren. Erst dann begann er seine Umwelt wieder wahr zu nehmen.

Draco war in seiner Zelle aufgewacht, aber zu seiner Verwunderung war er nicht allein. Sein Vater saß auf einem Hocker neben der Liege. Im Hintergrund konnte er einen weiteren Mann er kennen. Dieser war ordentlich gekleidet und älter als Lucius. Der Unbekannte schien seinen Vater etwas zu fragen und auf Lucius' Nicken trat er näher an die Liege. Nun konnte Draco auch sein Gesicht erkennen. Irgendwoher kannte er es, aber bei dem Versuch sich genauer zu erinnern, entrann ihm vor Schmerz ein Wimmern.

„Ich denke, die Frage nach Ihrem Befinden kann ich mir sparen", sprach der Fremde ihn leise an. „Ich bin César Rybou, ihr Anwalt."

Daher kannte Draco ihn also: er war ein Anwalt. Wenn Draco sich recht erinnerte einer der besten. Was wollte dieser César von ihm? Nach Dracos Meinung brauchte er eher einen Arzt.

Als hätte César seine Gedanken gelesen, fügte er kurz darauf hinzu: „Ich werde Sie in der Wiederaufnahme Ihres Falles vertreten und hätte noch einige Fragen an Sie."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendwelche Fragen beantworten kann. Er braucht ärztliche Hilfe und keine neunen Strapazen durch ein Verfahren", antwortete Lucius.

„Sicher braucht er dringend einen Arzt, aber das Verfahren kann nicht verschoben werden. Es war für Mister Potter schon schwer genug überhaupt ein Verfahren zu organisieren."

Hatte er sich verhört? Harry Potter sollte ihm, Draco Malfoy, zu einer zweiten Chance verholfen haben? Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen und da nachdenken Schmerzen verursachte, hörte er lieber wieder dem Anwalt zu, der mit Lucius die genauen Anklagepunkte besprach.

„Ich bleibe trotzdem dabei: Mein Sohn braucht erst einen Arzt und kann bis dahin auf keinen fall an einer Verhandlung teilnehmen. Er ist zu schwach um aufzustehen und die Verhöre der Ministeriumsbeamten hält er sicher nicht durch. Es würde seine Krankheit verschlimmern und ich denke nicht, dass das in Mister Potters Interesse liegt. Könnten Sie das Ganze nicht irgendwie verschieben?"

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber garantieren kann ich es nicht."

Damit verabschiedete César Rybou sich höflich und verließ Askaban wieder. Lucius wollte gerade seinen Sohn zu seinen Gedanken dazu befragen, doch Draco hatte die Augen bereits wieder geschlossen. Und obwohl Lucius hoffte, dass sein Sohn schlief, war doch nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht doch wieder bewusstlos war. Niemand sah wie Lucius Tränen über die blassen Wangen liefen und auch niemand hörte sein gemurmeltes Gebet für seinen einzigen Sohn.

* * *

Harry war sofort mit einem Taxi in die Stadt gefahren, als er den Anruf von César erhalten hatte. Zwar klang der Anwalt nicht gerade fröhlich, aber der ehemalige Gryffindor hoffte trotzdem, dass er mehr Erfolg gehabt hatte als Harry selbst. Ihm hatte man nur mitgeteilt, dass Lucius Malfoy extrem gefährlich sei und man ihn auf gar keinen Fall vor die Mauern von Askaban lassen könnte.

„Kommen Sie rein, Mister Potter", begrüßte der Anwalt ihn ernst.

„Ich habe leider keine guten Nachrichten für Sie", begann César und beachtete das entsetze Gesicht seines Gegenübers nicht weiter, sondern fuhr gleich fort: „Mister Malfoy scheint ernsthaft krank zu sein. Er liegt zwar scheinbar nicht im Sterben, aber er ist bereits zusammengebrochen und kommt nicht von der Liege hoch."

„Warum ist er dann noch nicht in einem Krankenhaus? Er ist zwar ein Gefangener, aber doch immer noch ein Mensch! Wie kann man ihn dann noch in Askaban lassen?"Harry war den Tränen nah und so klang seine Stimme eher verzweifelt als wütend. Er konnte beinahe spüren, wie sein Geliebter litt und der Gedanken, dass Draco vielleicht sterben konnte, ließ ihn zittern.

„Sein Vater kümmert sich um ihn, aber trotzdem scheint Mister Draco Malfoy nicht in der Lage zu sein an der Verhandlung teilzunehmen. Das bedeutet für uns, dass wir ein neues Ziel haben: Die Vertagung der Hauptverhandlung und eine Einlieferung in ein Krankenhaus. Zuerst müssen wir also dafür sorgen, dass man uns schon früher anhört, weil Draco Malfoy so schnell wie nur eben möglich in ärztliche Behandlung muss. Dann können wir uns immer noch Gedanken über die Hauptverhandlung machen."

„Ich werde, sehen was sich machen lässt und mich dann bei Ihnen melden."

Harry verabschiedete sich schnell und holte sich ein Taxi. Zu hause stürmte er direkt in sein Zimmer und beachtete Sirius und Remus nicht weiter, bemerkte ihre besorgte Blicke gar nicht.

In dieser Nacht fand er keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder gingen ihm die gemeinsamen Momente mit Draco durch den Kopf. Und wenn er doch kurz einschlief, sah er sich vor einem Grab stehen und um seinen geliebten Draco trauern. Dann wachte er weinend auf und erst als Sirius zu ihm kam und ihn fest in den Arm nahm, glitt er in einen traumlosen Schlaf über. Doch als dies geschah, dämmerte es bereits und die ersten Menschen gingen schon ihrer Arbeit nach.

TBC

Anmerkung: Für das nächste Kapitel werde ich eure Hilfe brauchen. Zwar ist der größte Teil schon fast fertig, aber der Anfang fehlt noch. Ich habe ihn schon drei Mal geschrieben und bin immer noch nicht zufrieden. Aber ein paar aufmunternde Reviews würden mir sicher helfen #winktmitdemzaunpfahl# #grins#

Sarista


	4. Kapitel 3

Titel: Real love

Teil: 3/8 (Epilog)

Autor: Sarista

E-Mail: frankpetra.freitagt-online.de

Serie: Harry Potter

Rating: PG – 13

Warnung: Das ist eine Slash – Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Anmerkung: Diese Story ist das Sequel zu „You're my angel". Man sollte „You're my angel"gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen.

Widmung: Lorelei (danke für deine Reviews #keksreicht#)

Kapitel 3

„Wir müssen die Verhandlung leider ohne die Hauptperson beginnen, da diese", ein herablassendes Grinsen lag auf dem Gesicht des Richters und beim beenden des Satzes tropfte seine Stimme nur so vor Ironie: „krank ist und es leider nicht schafft in den Gerichtssaal zu kommen."Er guckte sich einmal im Saal um, blickte vor allem Harry lange feindselig an und fuhr dann damit fort, die genauen Anklagepunkte gegen Draco Malfoy vorzutragen. Dabei klang seine Stimme so gelangweilt, dass sich sogar die anwesenden Reporter ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen konnten.

Danach trug César die Gründe für einen Wiederaufnahme des Falles vor und schon wurde der erste Zeuge in den Zeugenstand berufen: Harry Potter.

Nach der Abfrage der Personalien durfte zuerst der Ministeriumsanwalt seine Fragen stellen.

„Mister Potter, stimmt es, dass Draco Lucius Malfoy Hogwarts verließ um Todesser zu werden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er ging um Todesser zu werden, ich weiß nur, dass er ging."

„Aber Sie wissen, dass er bereits ein Todesser war, als er zurückkehrte, oder?", fragte die Anwältin genauer nach.

„Ja, er war ein Todesser als er zurückkam, aber das ist doch nicht strafbar, oder?", antwortete Harry mit einem leicht aggressiven Unterton.

„Keine weiteren Fragen, euer Ehren."

Damit konnte César endlich seine Fragen stellen.

„Stimmt es, dass Draco Lucius Malfoy während ihrer Beziehung in Hogwarts niemals auch nur versucht hat, Sie anzugreifen oder zu entführen?", stellte César seine erste und wichtigste Frage.

„Nein, er hat niemals versucht mir irgendetwas anzutun. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hat mich beschützt und mir Kraft für den letzten Kampf gegeben."

„Wussten Sie von ihm wann und wo der Dunkle Lord den Angriff plante?"

„Ja, er hatte mich gewarnt und nur so konnten wir uns genügend vorbereiten."

„Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen."

Harry wurde aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen und der nächste Zeuge aufgerufen. Doch all das registrierte Harry kaum, viel zu sehr war er mit seinen Gefühlen und Erinnerungen beschäftigt, die wieder hochgekommen waren. Warum musste das alles nur gerade ihm passieren?

„Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy wurde niemals die Möglichkeit gegeben sich zu verteidigen und auch heute konnte er nicht anwesend sein um seine Sicht darzustellen. Und genau diese Selbstverteidigung ist ein Zaubererrecht und deswegen und weil jeder normale Zauberer es nur als fair und gerecht sehen würde, muss Draco Malfoy eine Chance bekommen sich zu verteidigen! Das Verfahren muss verschoben werden!"

„Vielen Dank, Mister Rybou."Die Stimme des Richters klang übertrieben freundlich und nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte Harry sich, dass César so ruhig blieb. Er wäre bei dieser herabwürdigenden Haltung schon längst aus der Haut gefahren, hätte dem Richter gesagt, was er von dieser arroganten Art hielt.

„Sicher heißt es in den Grundrechten, dass jeder Mensch sich selbst verteidigen darf. Aber zählt ein Todesser noch als Mensch? Ist jemand, der kaltblütig andere umbringt oder foltert noch ein Mensch? Ich denke, darauf gibt es nur eine Antwort und die lautet: Nein! So etwas ist nicht mehr menschlich und so etwas verdient eigentlich gar keine Gerichtsverfahren. Und trotzdem, in unserer Güte waren wir bereit ihm eins zu ermöglichen. Aber hat er es nötig zu erscheinen? Nein, denn Mister Malfoy hat Kopfschmerzen und fühlt sich krank. Sollte er noch eine Chance bekommen? Braucht er wirklich mehr als zwei? Warum? Warum bekommt er etwas, was wir Menschen nicht bekommen? Zu dem hat er selbst nicht einmal darum gebeten. Nein, er konnte sich nicht einmal selbst einen Anwalt nehmen. Drei Jahre lang brauchte er kein Verfahren, aber jetzt auf einmal meint sein, ihm anscheinend höriger, Geliebter, dass es nötig wäre. Sollten wir alle wirklich mit so etwa unsere Zeit verschwenden?"

„Und aus den eben genannten Gründen wird die Verhandlung um zwei Monate verschoben. Sollte Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy bis dahin nicht wieder soweit genesen sein, dass er der Verhandlung beiwohnen kann, muss diese eben ohne ihn stattfinden. Damit er genesen kann, wird er in das Sicherheitskrankenhaus verlegt und die Ärzte werden ihn behandeln, als wäre er ein ganz normaler Patient und kein Gefängnisinsasse."Damit setzte der Sprecher der Abgeordneten wieder hin und der Saal konnte aufatmen.

Harry wartete noch eine ganze Weile im Saal, damit die Reporter zu mindestens teilweise andere Opfer gefunden hatten. Doch alles Warten nutzte nichts, denn als er aus der Tür sah, standen noch genauso viele Menschen davor, wie vor ein paar Minuten.

Gerade als er sich auf seinen Gryffindor Mut verlassen wollte, um einfach hinauszustürmen, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja eigentlich ein Slytherin war und somit auch getrost die Hintertür nutzten konnte.

Gedacht getan. Schon kurz darauf ging er an den Büros der einzelnen Abgeordneten vorbei. Keins davon interessierte ihn wirklich, aber als er Stimmen im letzten hörte, wurde er doch neugierig. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und so konnte er sehen, wie der Minister dem Rechner einen Umschlag überreichte.

„Sie wissen ja, was Sie beim nächsten Mal arrangieren sollen. Einfach ein paar Stimmen manipulieren und schon haben wir ein Problem weniger."

„Keine Sorge Mister Futch. So schnell wird Draco Malfoy nicht auf freien Fuß kommen."

Beide grinsten sich kurz an. Dann öffnete der Richter den Umschlag und nahm die Schecks heraus. Harry konnte zwar nicht erkennen um welche Summe es sich genau handelte, aber die Zahl hatte verdammt viele Nullen.

Kurz bevor Futch den Raum verließ, war Harry schon in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen und fuhr nun hinauf in die oberen Etagen und mit jedem höheren Stockwerk stieg seine Wut ein kleines bisschen.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ein Richter! Und nicht irgendeiner, sondern ein sehr bekannter und geschätzter!"Wutschnaubend stellte Harry sein Glas auf den Tisch zurück und beachtete nicht einmal das gefährliche Knirschen.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch erst einmal Harry", versuchte Remus zu schlichten, „vielleicht hat Draco ja trotzdem eine Chance. Einen kleinen Erfolg habt ihr doch heute schon gehabt."

Harry warf ihm einen alles andere als dankbaren Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr. Stattdessen stand er auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Erst vier Stunden später, als er draußen längst finstere Nacht war, machte er das Licht aus.

Über seine Wangen rannen Tränen und die Kopfschmerzen drohten seinen Kopf zu sprengen. Aber er hatte einen Plan.


	5. Kapitel 4

_**Titel:** Real love_

_**Teil:** 4/8 (Epilog)_

_**Autor:** Sarista_

_**E-Mail:** frankpetra.freitagt-online.de_

_**Serie:** Harry Potter_

_**Rating:** PG – 13_

_**Warnung:** Das ist eine Slash – Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen._

_**Wichtig! Ich habe jetzt ein Livejournal, wo ihr dann immer lesen könnt, wie es voran geht. Guckt doch bitte mal vorbei. Die Adresse findet ihr in meiner Bio.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter_

_**Anmerkung:** Diese Story ist das Sequel zu „You're my angel". Man sollte „You're my angel" gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen._

_**Widmung:** Haruka89 Danke für dein Review #knuddel# #keksreicht#_

Kapitel 4

Als die Wächter Draco abholten, war er schon lange wach. Genauer gesagt hatte er gar nicht erst ein Auge zu gemacht. Wie denn auch bei diesen Schmerzen? Mittlerweile waren seine Beine schon ganz taub und das ständige Pochen hinter seiner Stirn beachtete er schon gar nicht mehr. Auch wenn er sich schon an die Schmerzen gewöhnt hatte, hielt ihn noch immer nur sein Stolz vom Schreien ab. Er wollte nicht, dass alle wussten, wie schlecht es ihm in Wirklichkeit ging. Schon jetzt gab es genügend Gerüchte über seinen Zustand und er hatte sogar schon gehört, wie sich einige Gefangenen darüber stritten, wer nach seinem Tod die Zelle mit Fenster haben dürfte.

Doch als die Wächter in hochhoben und auf die Trage legten, konnte er trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Sie waren nicht gerade vorsichtig und man merkte ihnen an, dass sie sich wahrlich etwas besseres vorstellen konnten, als einen Kranken, dessen Krankheit noch nicht analysiert wurde, zum Schiff zu tragen.

Durch die wieder neu entflammten Schmerzen wurde Draco sehr schnell schwarz vor Augen und er bemerkte den besorgten Blick seines Vaters gar nicht erst.

Als man ihn dann von der Trage auf ein steinhartes Bett legte, verlor er endgültig das Bewusstsein und seine Schmerzen verschwanden, wenn auch nicht für lange.

* * *

Draco erwachte in völliger Dunkelheit. Trotzdem erkannte er den Raum wieder. Es war eine Kajüte auf dem Schiff, das regelmäßig zwischen Askaban und dem Festlang hin und her fuhr. Der junge Malfoy kannte diesen Raum, weil sich jeder Moment seiner „Reise" nach Askaban in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte, so auch der stechende Geruch dieses Zimmers und das leichte Schaukeln, was Draco immer wieder aufs neue an das steinharte Bett drückte.

Vor der Tür hörte er Stimmen. Zwei Wächter schienen sich darüber zu streiten, ob man dem Kranken etwas zu Essen bringen sollte oder nicht. Draco musste schmunzeln, als er die Angst des einen heraushörte. Es war wohl noch nicht klar, ob seine Krankheit ansteckend war oder nicht und der Wächter schien sich auch nichtsicher zu sein, ob Draco ihm nicht irgendetwas tun würde. Über diesen lächerlichen Gedanken hätte der ehemalige Slytherin sicher gelacht, wenn er nicht schon beim Atmen das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass seine Haut reißt.

* * *

Seit einiger Zeit war es ruhig vor der Tür. Eine Ruhe die nur durch das Heulen des Windes gestört wurde. Der Bereich zwischen Askaban und dem Festland war immer stürmisch, aber gerade heute schien der Sturm besonders stark zu wüten. Der dadurch entstehende Wellengang machte Dracos Situation nicht gerade besser und schon nach kurzer Zeit verfluchte der junge Malfoy den Grund, der ihm immer noch unbekannt war, für diese Reise.

Was immer das Ministerium auch diesmal mit ihm vorhatte, er wäre lieber in seiner Zelle geblieben. Da hatte er wenigstens seinen Vater und etwas zu Essen. Sein Magen meldete sich mittlerweile fast schmerzhaft zu Wort und die Wächter schienen immer noch keine Anstalten zu machen ihm etwas zu bringen.

‚Wenigstens kann mir so die Seekrankheit nicht viel anhaben', dachte Draco sarkastisch.

Jedoch wurde der Hunger immer schlimmer und so entschied er, dass auch Gefangene ein Recht auf Nahrung hatten. Ihm war noch im Gedächtnis, wie dünn die Wände hier waren und wie nervig es sein konnte, wenn man Gespräche mithören konnte. Also begann er einfach zu brüllen, immer wieder den gleichen Satz: „Ich habe Hunger!"

Seine Bemühungen wurden erst mit lautem Fluchen und dann mit einem erneuten Streit zwischen den Wächtern belohnt. Doch als Draco nicht aufhörte zu schreien, brachten sie ihm eine kalte Suppe, immer darauf bedacht ihm bloß nicht zu nah zu kommen. Zu dem ließen sie ihm das Licht an und er konnte endlich wieder seine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst löffelte er die Suppe. Zum Glück hatten die Wächter so schnell nachgegeben, denn viel länger hätten seine Stimmbänder nicht mehr mitgemacht, aber das musste er ihnen ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

* * *

Stunden später legte das Schiff endlich an und Draco wurde wieder auf eine Trage gehoben, mit dieser brachte man ihn zu einem Auto und nachdem alles doppelt und dreifach gesichert war, fuhr der Wagen los. Auf der holprigen Straße verlor Draco schon nach kurzer Zeit vor Schmerzen das Bewusstsein.

Er wachte erst wieder in einem weichen Bett auf. Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, erkannte er, dass man ihn in ein Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Genau in dem Moment kam auch ein Arzt rein und lächelte Draco freundlich an.

„Schön, dass Sie endlich aufgewacht sind, Mister Malfoy. Wir hatten uns schon ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht. Wie Ihnen sicher bekannt ist, wurden Sie in ein Krankenhaus gebracht und werden nun die nächsten Wochen von mir behandelt. An Flucht sollten Sie lieber nicht denken, denn dieser Raum ist sogar Werwolfsicher."

Der Arzt stellte noch sich selbst und das Krankenhaus vor, aber Draco hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Für ihn war das alles absolut uninteressant.

Erst als ihm ein Brief von seinem Anwalt überreicht wurde, erwachte er aus seiner Trance. Sofort fiel Draco auf, dass der Brief schon einmal geöffnet wurde und man hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht ihn wieder magisch zu verschließen.

Draco hielt ihn eigentlich für unwichtig, aber als er zu lesen begann, blieb ihm fast der Atem weg. So etwas hatte das Ministerium durch gehen lassen. Erst als Draco weiter las wurde ihm klar, warum er den Brief trotz des Inhaltes in der Hand hielt.

_Ich werde dich das rausholen! Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst Askaban nie wieder von innen sehen, außer du besuchst deinen Vater. Ich werde dich heute abend besuchen kommen und dich aus dem Krankenhaus rausholen. Es ist alles schon genaustens geplant und niemand wird uns aufhalten._

_Dein Harry_

_PS: Diesen Text kannst nur du lesen. Alle anderen werden den offiziellen Brief lesen, in dem César dich über den Ausgang der Verhandlung informiert._

Gegen zwanzig Uhr klopfte es endlich an Dracos Tür und Harry trat ein. In der einen Hand hatte er einen rosa-geblümten Regenschirm und in der anderen einen Rucksack.

Wie es schien war der Rucksack gerade durchsucht worden, denn er war nicht richtig verschlossen.

Draco konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er sah wie Harry ohne Probleme einen Tarnumhang aus einem Geheimfach holte. Dann gab er dem ehemaligen Slytherin eine Tablette, die ihn, wie Draco schnell merkte, stärkte. So konnte er problemlos aufstehen und sie stellten sich beide unter den Tarnumhang.

Der junge Malfoy hörte wie Harry etwas flüsterte und sah dann, dass der Regenschirm zu glühen begann. Kurz darauf verschwand das Krankenzimmer und stattdessen standen sie in einem schäbigen kleinen Raum.

Harry packte den Tarnumhang wieder ein und meinte dann strahlend: „Willkommen in Freiheit!"

TBC

_Anmerkung: Ich werde wieder nicht weiterschreiben, solange kein Review eintrifft! Zwar kann ich mir denken, dass das trotzdem einige lesen, aber um ein Review zu hinterlassen braucht ihr nicht mal fünf Minuten und an einem Kapitel schreibe ich fast fünf Stunden, also finde ich das nur gerecht._

_Sarista_


	6. Kapitel 5

_**Titel:** Real love_

_**Teil:** 5/8 (Epilog)_

_**Autor:** Sarista_

_**E-Mail:** frankpetra.freitagt-online.de_

_**Serie:** Harry Potter_

_**Rating:** PG – 13_

_**Warnung:** Das ist eine Slash – Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen._

_**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter_

_**Anmerkung:** Diese Story ist das Sequel zu „You're my angel". Man sollte „You're my angel" gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen._

_**Danksagung:** WOW! Erst muss ich um ein Review fast betteln und dann gleich FÜNF! Ihr seid die Besten! Danke kevin2, Little Lion, Majin Micha, mooniiiiiiiii, Feeds und Baerchen23! #knuddel# #keksereicht# DANKE!_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 5**

Mühsam schleppte Draco sich die staubige Treppe hoch. Natürlich hatte Harry ihm seine Hilfe angeboten, aber Draco wollte nicht annehmen, sein Slytherinstolz verbot es ihm.

Endlich war das Zimmer und somit laut Harrys Beschreibung auch das Bett nahe. Doch Draco erstarrte augenblicklich, als er das Bett sah, falls man diesen Müll überhaupt als Bett bezeichnen konnte. Sicher hatte Draco nicht erwartet ein Luxushimmelbett anzutreffen, jetzt wo er wusste, dass sie sich in der heulenden Hütte befanden. Aber dieses Gestell konnte nicht Harrys Ernst sein.

„Ich weiß, es ist alles andere als luxuriös, aber es muss reichen. Du wirst es schon überstehen." Harry versuchte zu lächeln, aber als er Dracos feindseligen Blick bemerkte, konnte er sich nicht mehr als ein kurzes Zucken der Mundwinkel abringen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort half er Draco dann beim Umziehen. Dem jungen Malfoy war der Ekel durchaus anzusehen, als er sich in das Bett legte.

* * *

Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen. Trotz dem gedämmten Licht, brannte jeder noch so kleiner Lichtstrahl unangenehm. Auch der Rest seines Körpers schmerzte, als wären drei Herden Einhörner drüber galoppiert. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

„Oh, du bist schon wach."

Harry stand lächelnd neben seinem Bett und hatte etwas in der Hand, was Draco als Handy erkannte.

Eigentlich wollte der ehemalige Slytherin nichts anderes als seine Ruhe, aber Harry schien das nicht zu erkennen. Er nahm Dracos Aufwachen als Anlass, die gesamte Verhandlung noch einmal zu wiederholen und das weitere Vorgehen zu erklären. Draco interessierte es allerdings überhaupt nicht, ob der Arzt bald kommen würde um ihn zu untersuchen. Deswegen schloss er schnell wieder die Augen und tat als wäre er wieder eingeschlafen. Tatsächlich schlief er wieder ein und spürte so nicht mehr, wie Harry ihm zärtlich über den Kopf strich und leise ‚Ich liebe dich' murmelte.

* * *

Als Draco wieder aufwachte, hörte er neben Harrys Stimme noch eine fremde. Wahrscheinlich der Arzt von dem Harry gesprochen hatte und auf den Draco eigentlich gar keine Lust hatte. Die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen und auch das Hämmern in seinem Kopf war beinahe komplett verschwunden. Warum also irgendeinen Fuscher ranlassen? Das war doch bestimmt nur irgendein verkorkster Medizinstudent, der nun sein Wissen mal ausprobieren wollte.

Um das zu verhindern, hielt Draco die Augen weiterhin fest geschlossen.

Erst als er ein leises Lachen hörte, regte er sich ein bisschen.

„Du hast Recht Harry. Er ist wirklich niedlich, wenn er versucht sich schlafend zu stellen."

Dieser Unbekannte lachte ihn, Draco Malfoy, doch tatsächlich aus! Beleidigt verzog Draco den Mund und öffnete kurz darauf die Augen. Aber er würdigte die beiden keines Blickes, sondern drehte sich kommentarlos um.

„Ach kommen Sie schon, Mister Malfoy. Sie sind wirklich schon ein bisschen zu alt für solche Spielchen. Das haben Sie das letzte Mal gemacht, als ich Sie gegen die Masern behandelt habe, da waren Sie fünf."

„Mister Arnolds?" Erstaunt drehte Draco sich um. Vor ihm stand sein früherer Hausarzt und einer der besten Freunde seines Vaters.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Harry Potter hat mich gebeten nach einem jungen, störrischen Mann zu gucken und das hat mich so an ihre Familie erinnert, da musste ich einfach kommen."

Der Arzt lächelte so freundlich, dass Draco nicht anders konnte, als zurück zu lächeln. Das war selbstverständlich kein Fuscher, sondern einer der angesehensten Ärzte Englands.

Draco erfuhr, dass die Schmerzen durch ein paar Schmerzmittel verschwunden waren und außerdem hatte Mister Arnolds schon einige Untersuchungen gemacht.

„Du hast eine extrem seltene und deswegen in Vergessenheit geratene Krankheit. Und zwar reagiert dein Körper empfindlich auf jegliche magische Wellen. Das hast du wahrscheinlich von deiner Mutter geerbt und normaler Weise beeinflusst das dein Leben nicht. Die normalen Wellen sind zu schwach um irgendwelche Auswirkungen zu haben und sobald du zauberst wird die Wirkung sowieso abgeschwächt.

Aber in Askaban flimmert soviel Magie durch die Luft, wie an keinem anderen Ort Englands, abgesehen von alten Ritualplätzen.

Zusätzlich konntest du nicht zaubern und deswegen spürst du diese Empfindlichkeit jetzt."

„Und was kann man dagegen machen?"

„Erst mal musst du von Askaban wegbleiben. Dazu musst du so viel wie möglich zaubern. Das sollte deinen Körper soweit beruhigen, dass alle Schmerzen nachlassen.

Sobald das eingetreten ist, würde ich dir eine ausgiebige Kur empfehlen, ganz weit weg von Großstädten und Magie."

Jetzt, wo er endlich wusste, was er hatte, beruhigte Draco sich langsam. Sein Puls wurde immer ruhiger und hatte schon fast den Normalstand erreicht und nachdem Doktor Arnolds ihm noch ein paar Schmerzmittel gab, fühlte Draco sich eigentlich wieder fit.

Aber der Arzt hatte ihn extra noch mal darauf hingewiesen, bloß im Bett zu bleiben und sich bedienen zu lassen. Das gefiel Draco zwar gar nicht, vor allem nicht in dieser Bruchbude, aber er beschwerte sich nicht.

* * *

Den ganzen Tag umsorgte Harry ihn. Immer wieder guckte er nach Draco und brachte ihm auch völlig unaufgefordert Essen, Bücher und Zeitungen. Aber er hörte dafür kein Danke. Genauer gesagt, hörte er überhaupt nichts von Draco. Der ehemalige Slytherin schwieg durchgängig und guckte Harry nicht einmal an.

Am Abend war Harry kurz vorm Verzweifeln. Wie sollte er sich denn um Draco kümmern, wenn dieser ihn vollkommen ignorierte? Wenigstens einen Wunsch oder seine Dankbarkeit könnte er nun wirklich äußern.

„Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir?", fragte Harry erschöpft, als er Draco den Schlafanzug reichte.

Wie schon den ganzen Tag, erhielt er keine Antwort.

„Verdammt Draco! Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich hole dich aus der Scheiße raus, besorge dir einen ordentlichen Arzt und du kriegst nicht mal den Mund auf!", schrie Harry wütend. Er war völlig am Ende mit den Nerven und das schon nach einem Tag. Er hatte sich das alles ganz anders vorgestellt.

Doch auch diesmal reagierte Draco nicht. Er legte sich einfach wortlos ins Bett und drehte sich demonstrativ um.

Wütend knallte Harry die Tür hinter sich zu und legte sich auf seine Matratze. Er hatte sie in den Flur gelegt, damit er jeder Zeit für Draco da sein konnte, ohne ihn direkt zu bedrängen.

Kaum lag er, verließen die ersten Tränen seine Augen.

Wie gerne würde er alles so wie früher haben. Schon ein einziges Lächeln von Draco würde ihm wieder Kraft geben, aber so konnte er das nicht. Er ertrug diese Missachtung nicht.

Leise schluchzte er und rollte sich zusammen, versuchte ein lautes Schniefen zu unterdrücken.

TBC


	7. Kapitel 6

_**Titel:** Real love_

_**Teil:** 6/7 (Epilog)_

_**Autor:** Sarista_

_**E-Mail:** frankpetra.freitagt-online.de_

_**Serie:** Harry Potter_

_**Rating:** PG – 13_

_**Warnung:** Das ist eine Slash – Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen._

_**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter_

_**Anmerkung:** Diese Story ist das Sequel zu „You're my angel". Man sollte „You're my angel" gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen._

_**Danksagung:** Vielen Dank baerchen23, Blue und Army-of-Mushrooms. Danke. #knuddel#_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 6**

_**Wo bin ich? Wo ist die Heulende Hütte? Wie komme ich hier her?**_

_Erstaunt guckte Draco sich um. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er fast glauben sich in Malfoy Manor zu befinden. Die riesige Eingangshalle war wunderschön geschmückt und an den Wänden hingen Bilder der Malfoys. Aber der Schmuck war nicht wie üblich nur in Silber, auch Gold hing an den Zweigen und das war nun wirklich untypisch._

_Sein Vater hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass absolut nichts in der riesigen Villa an Gryffindor erinnerte. Es gab nicht einmal kostbare rote Seide, alles war in grün, schwarz, weiß oder Silber gehalten. Selbstverständlich in tausend Abstufungen, aber kein blau, rot oder gar Gold._

_Trotz dieser Unstimmigkeit handelte es sich hundertprozentig um die Eingangshalle der Ville, in der Draco aufgewachsen war._

_**Warum ist das hier so geschmückt? Wir haben doch noch gar kein Weihnachten und dann noch diese Farben.**_

_„Mutter? Vater? Ist jemand zu Hause?" Dracos Stimme hallte durch den Saal, wurde vielfach zurückgeworfen und verzerrt. In seiner frühen Kindheit hatte Draco nichts lieber getan, als irgendetwas in die Halle zu rufen nur um den Schall zu hören. Selbstverständlich hatte Narcissa ihm das schnell verboten, aber sie war ja nicht immer da._

_Als er keine Antwort erhielt außer seinem eigenen Echo, ging er in den Salon. Dieser war jedoch völlig dunkel. Draco konnte seine eigene Hand nicht vor Augen erkennen und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein._

_„Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", rief Draco mit einem verzweifelten Unterton in den Raum. Ihm war so als hörte er ein leises Kichern, aber das hatte er sich wohl nur eingebildet._

_Plötzlich regte sich etwas in der Dunkelheit. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war der Raum hell erleuchtet und viele Stimmen riefen „Überraschung!"_

_Im ersten Moment sah Draco gar nichts, doch als seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, blieb ihm vor Staunen fast die Luft weg._

_In der Mitte des Salons stand ein riesiger buntgeschmückter Baum. Und vor diesem Raum stand Harry, umringt von so vielen glücklich lächelnden Menschen. Dracos Eltern, Severus, Pansy, Blaise, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, sogar Ronald Weasley war mit seiner ganzen Familie da. Und sie alle lächelten Draco fröhlich an._

_„Was? Was geht hier vor? Woher?"_

_Lächelnd kam Harry auf ihn zu und küsste ihn zärtlich._

_„Ich weiß, du hast behauptet, dass du Weihnachten in Ruhe verbringen willst, aber deine Freunde waren da leider anderer Meinung und ich konnte sie doch nicht draußen in der Kälte stehen lassen. Außerdem ist Weihnachten in der Familie doch am schönsten."_

_„Aber wir… ich meine du und ich … wir waren doch eben noch in dieser Hütte und…" Völlig durcheinander brach Draco schließlich ab._

_„In welcher Hütte? Bist du etwa wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause eingeschlafen? kein Wunder bei der vielen Arbeit die du zur Zeit hast", meinte Harry._

_„Arbeit? Aber ich saß doch im Gefängnis und-." Schallendes Gelächter hallte ihm entgegen._

_„Alles o.k. Malfoy? Du solltest wirklich weniger arbeiten, das scheint dir nicht gut zu bekommen", unterbrach Ron ihn grinsend._

_**War das etwa alles nur ein schlechter Traum? Aber ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, was ich arbeite. Und kann man denn so lange träumen? Warum ist Vater auch hier? Auch er saß doch in Askaban, oder nicht?**_

_Immer noch völlig in Gedanken versunken, setzte Draco sich auf die Couch. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an seine Arbeit erinnern und das konnte schlecht nur an einer Überarbeitung liegen. Eigentlich müssten da so viele Erinnerungen sein, aber da waren nur die Bilder von Askaban und von der Heulenden Hütte._

_„Können wir denn nun endlich anfangen? Wir warten schließlich schon seit einiger Zeit. Und das vor all den schönen Geschenken", riss Ron Draco aus seiner Überlegung._

_Sofort stimmten die anderen murmelnd zu und das Geschenkauspacken ging los. Draco stellte überrascht fest, dass er Harry und den anderen auch Geschenke besorgt hatte. An das Einkaufen konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern._

_Aber die Zweifel waren schon nach kurzer Zeit vergessen, als er all die Geschenke auspackte und mit den anderen lachte._

* * *

Leise setzte Harry sich neben Draco aufs Bett. Noch immer waren seine Wangen heiß vom Weinen und seine Augen rot unterlaufen. Draco hingegen sah wie immer wunderschön aus. Seine weiße Haut glänzte leicht und seine Haare schimmerten silbern. Wenn Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er Draco als Engel betitelt. Nur die Flügel fehlten, aber wer sagte den Menschen eigentlich, dass Engel Flügel haben müssen? reicht nicht das wunderschöne Aussehen, das zu jeder Sünde verführt?

Harry seufzte leicht. Wie gerne würde er diese Haut wieder unter sich spüren, würde die Lippen des Blonden wieder zum lächeln bringen. So wie der Arzt es geschafft hatte, nur noch schöner.

Aber wie es schien, wollte Draco nicht mehr für ihn lächeln, wollte nicht einmal mit ihm reden.

Warum? Was hatte Harry nur falsch gemacht? er konnte sich beim besten Willen dieses Verhalten nicht erklären. So viele Briefe hatte er dem Blonden geschrieben, so viele Nächte hatte er sich nach seinem Draco verzerrt und nun das…

Harry hatte sich schon am Ziel gesehen, als es ihm gelungen war Draco zu befreien. Den Tarnumhang mit zu nehmen war ganz einfach gewesen. Er hatte einfach nur gesagt, dass er nicht auffallen will, wenn er durch die Klinik geht. Harry Potter im Krankenhaus würde nur zu völlig unnötigen Gerüchten führen. Das und ein Autogramm für die Krankenschwester hatten den Tarnumhang durchgelassen.

Den rosa Schirm hatte sowieso niemand verdächtigt. Hagrids Schirm fiel nicht auf, man hielt ihn für einen ganz normalen Regenschirm und wunderte sich höchsten, was ein Junge mit diesen Farben wollte.

Hagrid selbst hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, dass Harry sich den Schirm ausgeliehen hatte.

Das alles war so einfach gewesen, darauf konnte Harry nicht einmal stolz sein. Aber auf seine Gedächtniszauber, die es dem Krankenhauspersonal unmöglich machen würden ihn zu benennen oder auch nur zu beschreiben. All das würde ihn aus der Schussbahn bringen und sobald Draco wieder ganz gesund war, würde es eine erneute Verhandlung geben und dann würde es einen Freispruch geben.

All das hatte Harry schon vorher geplant, aber sein Plan sah auch eine glückliche Zukunft der beiden voraus. Daraus schien nun aber nichts zu werden. Eine glückliche Zukunft war kaum möglich, wenn Draco nicht mal mit ihm sprach. Aufgeben wollte Harry natürlich noch nicht, aber einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer bräuchte er schon.

In dem Moment drehte Draco sich leicht und er seufzte.

Kurz darauf murmelte er leise und zärtlich „Harry".

Augenblicklich beschleunigte Harrys Herzschlag sich und vor Freude traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. Und da war er auch schon, der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer…

TBC


	8. Kapitel 7

_**Titel:** Real love_

_**Teil:** 7/7_

_**Autor:** Sarista_

_**E-Mail:** frankpetra.freitagt-online.de_

_**Serie:** Harry Potter_

_**Rating:** PG – 13_

_**Warnung:** Das ist eine Slash – Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen._

_**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter_

_**Anmerkung:** Diese Story ist das Sequel zu „You're my angel". Man sollte „You're my angel" gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen._

_**Danksagung:** LuckyShadow und HermyBookwurm Danke für eure Reviews #knuddel#_

* * *

Kapitel 7

Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen. Als er sah, wo er sich befand, musste er unweigerlich erkennen, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Und dabei wünschte er sich doch nichts anderes. Eine glückliche Zeit mit Harry, eine richtige Familie, ein freies Leben. Er fing beinahe an zu weinen, als er daran dachte, was er alles nicht besaß. Harrys Liebe konnte er sich nicht mehr sicher sein und seine Familie war entweder tot oder saß in Askaban fest. An ein freies Leben wagte er noch nicht einmal zu denken. Sobald das Ministerium ihn fand, würde man ihn wieder zurück in die Hölle schicken und daran konnte auch Harry nichts ändern, wenn er es überhaupt versuchen würde. All seine Bemühungen waren zwar wirklich lieb und alles in Draco sehnte sich danach ihm zu glauben, aber warum dann die unpersönlichen Briefe? Warum in den Jahren kein vertrautes Wort, kein Besuch. Er war kein Hochsicherheitsgefangener gewesen, man hätte ihn bestimmt besuchen können. Sicher, die Todesser wurden weit strenger behandelt, als die restlichen Gefangenen, aber so streng nun auch wieder nicht.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken guckte Draco aus dem Fenster. Moment! Aus dem Fenster? In der Heulenden Hütte waren doch alle Fenster vernagelt, oder nicht?

Jetzt wo Draco sich genauer umsah, wirkte auch alles irgendwie sauberer und das Bett schien repariert worden zu sein.

Bevor er sich weiter darüber wundern konnte, kam auch schon Harry mit einem Tablett voller Essen zur Tür rein.

„Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen. Ich wollte dich noch nicht wecken, du sahst so niedlich aus. Hast du Hunger? Laut dem Arzt musst du viel essen und zwar möglichst gesund. Deswegen habe ich dir ein bisschen Obstsalat gemacht. Aber wenn du was anderes willst, kann ich dir auch was anderes-."

„Warum kümmerst du dich so um mich?", unterbrach Draco ihn leise.

„Das fragst du noch?" Harry schien wirklich erschrocken zu sein. Für ihn schien die Antwort eindeutig zu sein. „Na, weil ich dich liebe! Ich habe dich unglaublich vermisst, aber ich konnte ja nichts machen."

Auf Dracos abwertendes Schnauben, fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Deswegen verhielt Draco sich so komisch! Er glaubte, Harry hatte ihn vergessen.

„Draco, ich konnte wirklich nichts machen. Die Briefe wurden alle durchgeguckt und alles persönliche wurde abgelehnt. Die meinten, dass ich dich damit negativ beeinflussen könnte."

„Und warum hast du bei deiner ach so großen Liebe so lange gebraucht, um ein Verfahren zu organisieren? Konntest du keinen Anwalt finden?"

Der Spott in Dracos Stimme tat Harry unglaublich weh. Wenn Draco an seiner Liebe zweifelte, war er bestimmt unglaublich einsam in Askaban gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass er sich nicht über das Wiedersehen gefreut hatte.

„Ich habe es versucht, wirklich. Aber das Ministerium hat jede Klage abgelehnt. Mittlerweile habe ich massenweise Material über deinen Fall und über das Rechtssystem. Ich könnte dir ganze Abschnitte unseres Gesetztes auswendig aufsagen, so viel habe ich darin schon geforscht."

Eigentlich war der ehemalige Slytherin noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber ein Teil von ihm, unschwer als das Herz zu erkennen, wollte und musste ihm glauben. Alles in ihm schrie nach Harry, verlangte nach einem Kuss.

„Verdammt!" Damit schaltete Draco jegliche Zweifel aus und lehnte sich einfach vor. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langersehnten Kuss, dem erstem seit drei langen Jahren.

* * *

„Und damit erkläre ich Draco Lucius Malfoy für unschuldig. Er wird für die Zeit in Askaban vom Staat entschädigt und erhält das Recht jederzeit seinen Vater zu besuchen."

Damit war das Urteil gesprochen. Harry hatte gegen den bestochenen Richter ausgesagt, César hatte all seine Kraft aufgebracht und auch Draco hatte die Geschworenen überzeugt.

Es war ein voller Erfolg.

Als Harry und Draco Hand in Hand den Gerichtssaal verließen, standen überall Reporter und von allen Seiten stürmten Fragen auf sie ein, aber all das brachte Harry nicht aus der Ruhe. Er lächelte unglaublich glücklich, drehte sich zu seinem blonden Engel um und versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem langen Kuss. Morgen würde das wohl alle Titelseiten schmücken und Harry würde es sich ausschneiden, einrahmen und über den Schreibtisch hängen, als Erinnerung an den glücklichsten Tag seines Lebens.

* * *

Extra: Ein Geschenk der besonderen Art

Leise murmelnd hastete Draco durch die Stadt. Eigentlich würde er viel lieber in einem warmen Bett neben seinem Liebsten liegen, aber das hatte sich wohl erledigt. Harry hatte ihm nämlich heute morgen, am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember (!), erzählt, was für ein tolles und vor allem persönliches Geschenk er doch für Draco hatte. Da kam sich der ehemalige Slytherin mit seinem Buch über Basilisken schon recht lächerlich vor. Dieses Geschenk war natürlich nicht persönlich genug, aber etwas für seinen ehemaligen Gryffindor zu finden war auch wirklich nicht einfach.

Deswegen rannte er schon seit mindestens vier Stunden durch alle Geschäfte der Stadt. Einige hatte er sogar schon doppelt durchsucht und trotzdem nichts gefunden. Auch in der Muggeleinkaufspassage war er schon gewesen. Überall gab es nur absolut kitschige, unpersönliche Massenprodukte, die höchstwahrscheinlich unter jedem zweiten Weihnachtsbaum lagen.

‚Denk nach, Draco! Denk nach! Was könnte ich ihm bloß schenken? Eine romantische Nacht werden wir sowieso haben, das Photo hatte ich schon letztes Jahr und für eine gemeinsame Reise haben wir beide keine Zeit.'

Draco seufzte. Ihm fiel einfach nichts ein und diese Weihnachtsmusik aus allen Läden machte es auch nicht gerade leichter. Durch besagte Musik bekam er nämlich auch noch Kopfschmerzen. In jedem Laden lief ein anderes Lied und jedes Geschäft versuchte mit vielen Lichterketten die Kunden zu locken.

Eigentlich mochte Draco Weihnachten, aber zu viel war einfach zu viel und deswegen setzte er sich in den einzigen Laden, wo keine blöde Weihnachtsmusik dudelte: das Eiscafé!

Hier war nichts weihnachtlich geschmückt, sondern es wurde versucht einen Inseltraum nachzubauen. Auch das war nicht ideal, aber alles war besser als Weihnachtsmusik!

Draco setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Mitte und betrachtete die verschiedenen Eisbecher. Schon beim Lesen der Namen lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er wollte gerade den Kellner rufen, als er Gesprächsfetzen von zwei Frauen auffing.

‚Das ist es! Das ist die Idee! Persönlich, erotisch, perfekt!'

Freudig sprang Draco auf und lief los um alles nötige zu besorgen. Das würde eine Überraschung werden!

* * *

Harry guckte Draco erstaunt an. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass der ehemalige Slytherin auf seinem Stuhl hin und her hüpfte! Aber das konnte natürlich nicht sein! So etwas tat ein Slytherin nicht und erstrecht nicht sein Draco! Oder doch?

„Draco?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, Verrückte sollte man schließlich nicht erschrecken.

„Ja Schatz", war die fröhliche Antwort. Harry wäre fast vom Stuhlgekippt. Kosenamen?

„Ist ... ähm ... alles o.k.?"

„Ja sicher! Heute abend gibt es Geschenke und es ist Weihnachten!" Anm. der Autorin: ich weiß, die Geschenke gibt es in England erst am 25. Aber sonst funktioniert mein Plot nicht

Harry nickte leicht und drehte sich dann weg. Wusste Draco etwa, was er plante? Aber das konnte er gar nicht erfahren haben! Niemand hatte gequatscht, die würden sich schließlich selbst den Spaß verderben, oder?

In diesem Moment bat Draco ihn noch etwas einzukaufen. Er gab ihm gleich eine ganze Liste und die abzuarbeiten würde wahrscheinlich Stunden dauern.

„Sorry Schatz, aber das ist wirklich sehr, sehr wichtig."

Harry starrte die Liste einfach nur an. Draco gab ihm damit die perfekte Möglichkeit alles zu organisieren, aber warum? Ahnte er es wirklich? Wusste er es gar?

In Dracos Lächeln konnte Harry darauf keine Antwort finden und so machte er sich auf den Weg.

‚Hoffentlich weiß Draco noch nichts von der Überraschung.'

* * *

Kaum hatte Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, da fing Draco an alles vorzubereiten. Wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, brauchte Harry für den Einkauf mindestens eine und ein halbe Stunde. Das war genügend Zeit.

Zuerst formte Draco kleine Klöße aus dem frischen Gehackten. Dann den Spargel schälen und kochen, den gekauften Eierstich schneiden und das ganze in die bereits fertige Brühe geben. Kurz kochen lassen und fertig war die Vorspeise!

Stolz bewunderte Draco sein Werk. Diese Suppe hatte er in einem alten Kochbuch seiner Tante Andromeda gefunden und sie duftete köstlich.

Aber das war noch nicht alles!

Der ehemalige Slytherin hielt die Vorspeise magisch warm und machte sich dann an das Hauptgericht: Nudelauflauf alla Carbonara!

Er hatte ihn selbst mal bei seiner Mutter gegessen und so schwer war das nicht. Die Nudeln aufkochen, die fertige Soße drüber gießen. Das ganze in eine Auflaufform und in den Ofen.

Draco musste schmunzeln. Er hatte noch nie für Harry gekocht und der Gryffindor glaubte wohl, dass er das gar nicht konnte, aber das stimmte natürlich nicht! Seine Tante Andromeda hatte immer viel mit ihm gekocht und auch gebacken. Er war geradezu ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet.

Sein anderes Spezialgebiet würde er seinem Schatz nach dem Essen näher bringen. Das schmutzige Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht sprach Bände.

Er wusste auch schon genau, wie er Harry verführen konnte: Nur mit einer roten Schleife bekleidet würde er in der Küche stehen. Das Essen konnte man zur Not nämlich auch viel später wieder aufwärmen, da war er sich sicher.

Einen letzten Blick durch die Küche, jetzt schnell umziehen!

* * *

Ungeduldig klingelte Harry an der Tür. Sirius brauchte doch sonst nicht so lange, um eine Tür zu öffnen. Gerade als er mit der Faust gegen schlagen wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Entschuldige bitte Harry, ich hatte dich noch nicht erwartet", begrüßte ihn Sirius Black

„Macht nichts. Sind denn schon alle da?"

„Ja sicher, alle in Festtagskleidung und mit guter Laune. Besonders Snape freut sich darauf, Draco mal wieder zu treffen."

Als Harry den Salon betrat, sah er sie alle: Remus, Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini und die Weasleys.

Natürlich wurde der ehemalige Gryffindor gleich freudig begrüßt.

„Und du bist ganz sicher", fragte Remus vorsichtig, „dass wir alle bei euch in der Wohnung feiern können? Wird das Draco nicht zu viel sein?"

„Nein! Er liebt die Familie und er gerade letzte Woche erwähnt, wie sehr er seine Familie vermisst. Und die Weasleys gehören doch schließlich auch dazu."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich und alle löcherten Harry sofort mit Fragen nach seinem jetzigen Leben.

Nach einer Stunde stoppte Sirius das jedoch, sie mussten los. Na, das würde eine Überraschung werden!

* * *

Draco band sich gerade die Schleife um, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte.

„Wieder da Harry?", rief er in den Flur und musste leise kichern, als er an Harrys sicher überraschtes Gesicht dachte. Die Küchentür hatte er zugemacht, damit sein Schatz nichts sah, wenn er die Wohnung betrat.

Harry schlich sich zusammen mit den anderen zur Küche. Dem Rufen nach zu urteilen, war Draco dort.

Mit Schwung riss er die Tür auf und auch seine Gäste kamen gleich mit in den Raum gestürmt.

„Überraschung!", riefen sie alle zusammen.

„Überraschung!", schallte es ihnen entgegen.

Kurz standen alle wie erstarrt still. Es folgten einige panischen Aufschreie und Draco drehte sich um und flüchtete.

* * *

„Draco? Bist du hier?"

Vom Bett hörte Harry ein leises Schluchzen. Da lag er, zitternd und weinend auf dem gemeinsamen Bett.

„Ach, komm mal her Liebling." Vorsichtig zog Harry seinen Draco in eine Umarmung."

„Ich hatte das alles so schön geplant", schluchzte dieser leise.

„Sch – ist ja gut. Ist doch gar nichts Schlimmes passier. – Guck mich nicht so komisch an. Schlimm war das nicht! Wir waren nur so überrascht. Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

„Witzig! Dann wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr gewesen. Woher soll ich denn auch wissen, dass du die ganze Familie mitbringst?"

Sie guckten sich an und mussten lachen.

„Komm mit runter, Drache. Sie warten alle mit dem Essen auf dich. Die Suppe riecht nämlich ausgesprochen lecker."

Draco nickte leicht und folgte ihm in die Küche. Und zur Überraschung aller machte nicht einmal Ron einen blöden Kommentar dazu und das Weihnachten in der Familie wurde das schönste seit Jahren.

**Ende**

_Anmerkung:_

_Wow! Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft und ich bin unglaublich stolz auf mich. Eigentliche begann alles mit einer einteiligen Shortstory. Ja, ganz richtig, „Party" war eigentlich mit dem ersten Kapitel komplett und ich hatte einfach nur das ‚end' darunter vergessen. Erst war ich völlig überfordert mit meiner ersten richtigen Slashstory, aber mittlerweile liebe ich sie. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so viel wird und ich freue mich, dass viele mir treu geblieben sind, obwohl ich eure Treue ganz schön auf die Probe gestellt habe._

_Danke! Danke fürs Lesen, danke für alle Reviews und danke für die liebe Unterstützung. Ich möchte mich auch noch mal bei Vanillia bedanken, die Teile von „You're my angel" betagelesen hat. Leider leidet sie sehr unter Zeitmangel, aber sie ist eine fantastische Beta gewesen. Danke!_

_Ich werde diese Trilogie ganz schön vermissen, aber ich finde bestimmt ein neues Projekt._

_Ich habe schon die ersten Kapitel einer Harry/Draco – Story fertig, aber noch immer keinen Titel. Haltet aber bitte die Augen auf, meine nächste Story kommt bestimmt!_

_#wink# #knuddel# #wein# Es war toll mit euch! Bis hoffentlich bald!_

_Sarista_


End file.
